tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Repairing the Library Day 2
Log Title: Repairing the Library Day 2 Characters: Delusion, Soundwave, Starlock Location: Harmonex Date: September 16, 2019 TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: While Starlock downloads information from the ancient archives, Delusion and Soundwave keep the place from collapsing or burning down. As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 16:06:52 on Monday, 16 September 2019.' Delusion emerges from whatever dark, hidden place she'd picked out to recharge in. If nothing else, the Dominicon seems entirely unafraid of the dark, walking around in it nearly as easily as if in bright light. She crouches down to check on Starlock's current condition and progress. Soundwave has found a place by the library away from the others. He has a datapad in hand and his head is held low. To people who arent used to him it might look like hes deep in the datafiles. However, he is in fact in a recharge mode. Soundwave does look a bit different then last time Delusion saw him. He has several dents and a HUGE dent in the left side of his helmet. Starlock had been hooked back into the computer and been working overnight... If she looked /tired/ no one could really tell, as she looked really out of it from just being hooked into the damn thing... However the overnight work had been beneficial, the recentile of the library download was at 56. ' ' ''' '''There was also a new hole in the stairwell ceiling... But hey it was giving some ventilation! It wasn't as hot as it was when they fell into recharge... The generator was still chugging along, a sliight smell of heated electronics was apparent though. Delusion hmms, humming off-key to herself. With her sensitive hearing, she can manage to produce a tone that's exactly -wrong- compared to the background song of the crystals, and she does so, sliding around the proper notes without ever really settling onto the correct pitch. As Soundwave does not start wincing, she goes over to flick his helmet with a finger. Soundwave starts to stir from the humming but isnt quite awake until he's flicked. He jumps awake. "Good morning." He says, composing himself. "I should get back to reinforcing those beams." GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. GAME: Soundwave PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. It would be faint at first, but from the hole that had been created from the night before, a small wisp of white...Steam? no, dust.. No.. Smoke, would come up. the longer they watch, the more starts to appear, and the darker it's getting, something in the generator room had caught fire from the heat, probably some of the loose debris. Delusion catches sight of the smoke and shakes her head. "It looks like there's more urgent business to attend to," she says even as she heads towards the generator room. "I don't have coolant or foam on me, but it might be possible to scrape and use dirt to smother any flame." She pauses to feel the door and make sure it's not superheated before opening it. No need to suffer a backdraft and make things worse. Soundwave also catches sight of the smoke. "Ah. Overheating. I do not have any foam or coolant on me either. We coudl use debris but this will most likely cost us this generator." Its heating up, but it's not /that bad/ yet, upon opening the door, they'll see some of the nearby debris next to the generator have indeed caught fire and it's starting to quickly grow. ' ' ''' '''Quickly looking around the room also brings up the fact there are cracks forming, new ones, from where the generators vibrations were rocking the already unsteady walls. Delusion takes in the cracks in the walls and smirks. "We could collapse the room to put out the flames, but that would quite definitely cost us the generator." She instead moves to kick the flaming debris apart and stamp out the fires a bit at a time. Soundwave nods "Good its not too far." he starts to kick some debris apart as well. "I'm going to try to approach the power supply. Make sure the generator is turned off." GAME: Delusion PASSES an AGILITY roll of High difficulty. GAME: Soundwave PASSES an AGILITY roll of High difficulty. GAME: Soundwave PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Delusion crouches to check where the fire started. "Feh. There's a lot of spill down here. That, at least, I can solve." She leaves the room and scrounged around until she finds a flat piece of metal to use as a sled, then stages it back in the generator room and begins loading it with flammable debris. "Those walls will need reinforcement soon, too." Soundwave decides against turning off the power to the generator, nut starts to kick away the debris. "Reinforing walls." he moves to the walls, haivng the same idea Delusion had. The fire had started right next to the generator form the debris that partly buried it, there we're some scorshm arks on the generator, but thankfully they got down there quick enough. With Delusion removing the near debris, it was going to help in keeping it going longer... There we're sparks coming from the wires that connected to it, likely what helped in starting the fire. Delusion gets the area cleared and examines the wires. "Let's see what these go to." She traces them looking to see if it leads to a vital part of equipment or is merely supplying power to the (currently broken) elevators. Considering how old this place was, despite being large, it became apparent there we're some shortcuts taken with it's design and any renovations that took place, this power generator supplied the whole building, there was actually a power breaker hidden in the wall though! ' ' ''' '''Seemed one matt of wires powered both elevadors, another running along to power the lights, a number powering the hard drives and computer Starlock was working with, computers up on the upper floors that students would of used, and.. Wait, another ran through to that store room that had the faded star-marking on it's door. Delusion makes a noise of disgust. She'll have to build her own bypass. She takes out some more modern conduit, more than capable of handling the amperage, and starts building it paralle to the frayed wires. The tricky part will be switching without cutting power. Delusion promises herself that as soon as this building is not likely to catch fire from shoddy wiring again, she's going to investigate the unknown rooms. But for now, best to make this place less of a death trap. Delusion finishes her circuit, complete with circuit breaker and emergency bypass, just in case. After a bit of work with some clamps and wires, she gets the power switched over to the modern conduit. That settled, she prowls over to check on the mystery door with the star on it. It was definitely a tell tale sign this place, while pretty, wasn't exactly build correctly to standards, a lot of it looks to have been done to save money, and yet, this ramshackle of a place, was one of the few still standing... The swap to the new conduct definitely helped lessen the strained on the older wires and the generator, it notably getting quieter. ' ' ''' '''When Delusion follows the one matt to the door outside the library with the star on it, she'll find it easily opened...It had appeared once locked but someones clearly broken into it. Delusion pushes the door open carefully and pauses long enough to look over the room before entering. This had clearly been where Stalrock had been living those years ago, there was an old recharge slap, there were remnants of where plants had been bought and put up, only their dried, dead brown crunching remnants remaining around the walls, there's a busted view screen on the floor, and knocked over shelf, some datapads all over the floor and other things that /used/ to be valuable... There's also some holo-photos scattered on the ground. Delusion hums to herself again, gathering up the photos to snoop shamelessly. Starlock is in most of them, the small, black and white mini-bot with purple optics, and those thick wire ports handing freely, standing in front of the library, smiling like she was just activated and assigned in the library... Though going through their all very similar in pose, but different backgrounds of people working around her, she almost seems like a statue, but.. her smile does start to wane, becoming more nervous. ' ' ' '''Eventually they do change when another bot appears, one that looks like.. well, a taller mech version of how she looks now! He's tall, purple and black, silver detailing, standard blue optics, /clearly/ a a spacer, someone that shouldn't of been hanging out with low-cases like her, but Starlock is finally properly smiling. ' ' ' '''Another mech, someone that looks like a Seeker also appears, he's blue, black, and silver, green optics, a moon painted on his one pauldron, he's handsome, but something does seem, unsettling about him... Almost Pharma unsettling, in his posture and smile. There's a photo of the purple mech making a playfully rude gesture at the blue, while he's not looking. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Delusion takes time to study the photos intently, memorizing details. Going further, eventually there are a few pictures Starlock took from her perspective at her medical school and.. Waait, is that First aid up at the front of the class? He definitely looks brand new, and sleek, and /not/ in his new boxy earth build. ' ' ' '''Eventually the photos stop and.. the one that does appear after some long date is Starlock in some pretty bad shape, with words scrawled in purple under it "I was warned..." From this point, the blue mech doesn't appear again, and instead it's mostly of the purple mech with her, and they both look happy, Starlock also finely transitions into her familiar purple colored paint! But.. This is were it ends, as the last date is only a week from when trypticon stormed harmonex. ' ' ' 'Looking around she'll notice there are also drawings scattered about the floor, old sketchbooks falling out of the tipped over bookcase, some really crude, but progressively get better as time goes on, from what the dates show, some are even medical sketches of how to put parts together. ' ' ' '''The big thing though, which.. Probably is the most unsettling, is in old, long dried blue paint scrawled on the wall behind the knocked over shelf is the words "This is your fault!" Delusion hmms, studying the details. Revenge, it looks like. An unfortunately common enough story. She sets aside the photos and checks the datapads, seeing if any power on. It some were dead, others would sputter on, some contained old sketches of the city, and art work, others were just simple books! some text-books for her schooling, others how to draw, dance, and vocal exercise, books she maay have snuck out of the library that were meant for art caste bots... Others silly, if not cheesy fantasy and romance novels. Delusion hmms, tucking away the dance books for further perusal later. She flips briefly through the art as well, but ultimately leaves that before returning to the generator room. A lot of the art looked to also be live sketches of people in the library, or out on the streets, some have names of those she's actually talked to... Her medical teacher seemed to be "Ice" he was some sort of winged doctor, The library director was also named "Archive" in all irony. ' ' ' '''And Yes, there some sketches of the blue seeker mech, the name "Moonseeker" written by one sketch, some pages are full of sketches of him, and the purple mech? He's there too, named "Starshield." most just seem to be figure sketches... Starshield has the most silly ones. ' ' ' '''Thankfully, nothings collapsed or caught fire in her absence! Seems that new conduct really did a lot of help for that power generator. Delusion notes the names down in case it becomes important later, but now.. to make the temporary repairs a bit more permanent. Delusion sets herself on reducing fire hazards and rewiring more. First to the data shelves, then the lines to the lights. It's fortunate that she expected to be running a lot of conduit when she came here to work on the shield generators. Log session ending at 19:32:01 on Monday, 16 September 2019. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP